


She Shouldn't Compare

by FlowerFly



Series: From Friends To Lovers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Pepper Potts, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFly/pseuds/FlowerFly
Summary: Sometimes she misses him.





	She Shouldn't Compare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quiet Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804662) by [redfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona). 



> Some FFTL Verse headcanon inspired by Redfiona's The Quiet Ones.

Pepper knew she shouldn't compare…

But when Phil sat next to her all evening asking questions and _actually listening_ what she thought about her problems, she just remembered how difficult it had been to get _somebody else_ to listen even when it was about _him_ and _his own_ problems. 

And how rarely _they_ had ever really talked with each other. (She knew how well _he_ talked body language, but she didn't want to think about it now.) 

And Phil was there for her every night. Well, not exactly _every_ night, but all the nights they were in the same town, they were together. From late evening till early morning. Neither of them left in the middle of the night for work on some inspiration. 

 

Pepper knew she shouldn't compare…

But _she_ was younger, shorter and curvier. 

_She_ knew how to use her feminine charm and get his full attention much better than Pepper had ever done. 

_She_ was a natural talent with the press. _She_ played with her public role and enjoyed hitting back when Pepper had done everything she could to avoid being hit. 

And _she_ actually made him happy and carefree, but at the same being a wild-child herself, forced him to be the responsible one. A trick Pepper could have never even imagined. 

 

Pepper knew she shouldn't compare…

But being with Tony had made them both stressed and unhappy. 

They had survived a lot together and thought that will of survive was love. 

(And they had desired each other, but she didn't want to think about it anymore.)

They had tried to fit in with each other, but neither of them had had the space to grow and live with their full potential. Even though at work he had given her the opportunity to grow beyond her potential she could have never on her own imagined having. And she was forever thankful for him for that. 

 

Pepper knew she shouldn't compare…

But sometimes she missed him too much. And then she let herself dwell on things that had been full of stress, pain and sorrow. 

And after a short while she was happily back on the present day, ready to share her day with her husband who was an excellent listener.


End file.
